


A Show of Power

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [42]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Amidala makes a point</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show of Power

There was dissent starting to grow in the court of the Emperor. It had started with one but had now spread to at least ten who started to listen to the soft whispers and murmurs from the man who started it. This was a threat that could possibly become something worse if this was allowed to continue.

Ben Amidala was the only one aware of the dissension. The Senator of the New Republic, Representative of Naboo, and Consort to the Emperor of the First Order, was the reason for the dissent. He had been tolerated at best before, save for one attempt that had been made against him and his bodyguard. Now that he and the Emperor were married, members of the court were starting to fear for both their positions and the Order’s principles that it had been built upon. Change was happening too fast and too much. They planned on cutting it off before it could spread any further.

So did Ben.

He waited until they were in the middle of a meeting to make his move. Everyone in his husband’s court would be there, discussing various important topics with his husband. He dressed in a hooded dress of brown and tan, painting his bottom lip with tan paint. His top lip was left bare. He walked out in the middle of one presenter’s speech, interrupting everything as he drew his lightsaber from his belt. “I wish to speak,” he said.

Hux looked at Ben in surprise, raising an eyebrow. _What is going on?_

_Trust me._

Hux considered a moment and then nodded his head, gesturing for Ben to continue.

Ben smiled and turned immediately to the source of the problem. He pointed at him, crooking one finger in a come hither gesture. “You have an issue with me?”

“Do not think I am foolish enough to take part in your little show!” the man spat, refusing to stand up. “You act as if you are the Emperor himself but you are only a painted up whore from the Republic!”

Ben nodded his head as if in agreement, pursing his lips. “I see…” he murmured. A moment later his eyes hardened and he reached out again with his free hand, yanking it sharply back. The man spilled out of his chair, breaking his nose against the floor, painting it red with his blood. “You think I was asking…”

“You know I do not allow blood to be spilled in my court,” Hux softly reprimanded, watching intently from his throne. Other than that, he made no move to help, nor did he signal for any of his guards to do anything either.

“My apologies,” Ben said, smiling as he glanced over at Hux. He stepped towards the man as he pushed himself up to his knees, pulling him up to his feet by the Force. “I shall make this bloodless then!” The purple blade of his weapon cut through the man evenly, keeping Ben’s promise about avoiding spilling anymore blood.

With the head of the snake dealt with, Ben stood quietly and listened. He noted the way the fire and resolve extinguished within most of the man’s fellow conspirators. He locked eyes with one that seemed to be stubborn, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge. He nodded when the fight soon left them and he turned to Hux, bowing his head to him. “I shall send Elweard to you when I’m ready for dinner tonight, husband. Do make sure to remind your court of your strength while I am gone.”


End file.
